


new beginnings

by chidorinnn



Series: Domestic Exorcists [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidorinnn/pseuds/chidorinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Natsume is taken in by the Matoba clan as a child, Seiji has other plans for his adoptive brother. Eloping is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> written a while ago on tumblr, FINALLY consolidated here on Ao3.

“His name is Natsume Takashi,” says Seiji in a somber voice, gesturing toward the young, pale-haired boy who can’t be more than ten years old – a boy who looks too weak and too delicate to be capable of the spiritual power that seems to have attracted the Matoba clan to him.

Shuuichi crouches down to the boy’s level, and thinks that something must have gone horribly wrong for Seiji to come and seek his help so earnestly.

“It’s not uncommon for couples our age to elope,” says Shuuichi before he leads them into the city, where there are comparatively few ayakashi and even fewer exorcists to speak of.


End file.
